powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Overwhelming Influence
The ability to possess incredible, overwhelming influence. Sub-power of Authority. Also Called *Far-Reaching Influence *Highly Influential Connections *Irresistible Sway *Position of Power Capabilities The user possesses overtly or covertly great influence by/in political, criminal, economic, royal, scientific, etc. means, which grants them control over that sphere and its workings. Applications * Crime/Law Inducement * Enhanced Charisma * Indomitable Will * Law Creation Variations *Boundless Influence Associations * Authority * Civilization Manipulation * Domination * Golden Rule * Hierarchy Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Popularity Manipulation * Psychological Manipulation * Subordination Manipulation * Supernatural Charisma Limitations * Outside influence might cause problems. * Others of equal influence may remove use from power. * Users of Indomitable Will and Freedom are either immune or highly resistant. Known Users Gallery Berserk-godhand.jpg|The God Hand (Berserk) is a quintumvirate of demon sovereigns who act as executors of the will of the Idea of Evil, by virtue of their desires being intrinsic to the entity. Lex Luthor Intelligence.jpg|Lex Luthor (DC Comics) Gorosei One Piece.png|The Gorosei (Five Elder Stars) (One Piece) are the heads of the World Government, and as such, they essentially rule the entire world. They are the five men who rule above the Marines, Cipher Pol, and the ones who made a pact with the Shichibukai (Seven of Warlords of the Sea). File:250px-Ten.jpg|World Nobles Celestial Dragons (One Piece) are descendants of creators of World Government. One Piece Yonko_Infobox.png|The Yonko (Four Emperors) (One Piece) are four of the most notorious and powerful pirate captains in the world, residing in the second half of the Grand Line - the New World, exerting impressive influence and control over dozens of other pirate crews and self-governing islands.... Donquixote Doflamingo Anime One Piece.png|Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) had great amounts of influence on the world, being a Shichibukai (Warlord of the Sea) and a infamous world class pirate/info broker for the underworld. Vinsmoke Family One Piece.PNG|The Vinsmoke Family (One Piece) Black Panther.jpg|T'Challa/Black Panther (Marvel Comics) is the ruler of Wakanda, one of the most technological advanced countries in the Marvel Universe. Bradley 21.png|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) held absolute authority in his position as the original Führer (大総統, Daisōtō) of Amestris. General Ou Ki Kingdom.PNG|Known as the Monstrous Bird of Qin, Ou Ki (Kingdom) held a great amount of influence across 7 States of China having served as one of the leading military figures of King Sho's era. Shun_Shin_Kun_portrait.png|As the Prime Minister of the State of Chu and Head of Military Affairs, Shun Shin Kun (Kingdom) stood at the pinnacle of political power, having a hand in building up the entire superstate of Chu. Ri Boku Kingdom.PNG|Serving as his state's leading military figure and as the Prime Minister, Ri Boku of Three Great Heavens of Zhao (Kingdom) holds great influence and power among the 7 States of China. Snoke TLJ.png|Snoke (Star Wars) was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and therefore had absolute power over it. Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) influenced many to follow his beliefs, to the point of having an entire organization under his control. All Might.jpg|As the symbol of Peace and Justice, All Might (My Hero Academia) inspired the lives of many young heroes with his seemingly unstoppable heroism. All For One.png|All For One (My Hero Academia) shares All Might's influential nature to the point of having his name feared from all. Stain My Hero Academia.png|Stain (My Hero Academia) despised "Fake Heroes" and slaughtered those he believed weren't worthy. His belief had many other villains rise from the shadows. Old Madara.png|Even in his old age, Madara Uchiha (Naruto) was able to convince Obito Uchiha to follow his plans. Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin.jpg|Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers